Fanboy
by Squishysoo
Summary: Lima tahun belakangan Yunho habiskan dengan memuja artis favoritnya, Kim Jaejoong. Saking berdedikasinya sebagai seorang fanboy, Yunho sama sekali tidak mementingkan pasangan hidup di usianya yang kepala tiga. Nyonya Jung mulai bertindak. "Kuberi tenggat waktu tiga hari. Jika kau belum punya calon pendamping, kau akan dijodohkan."/Yunho masih cinta mati pada Jaejoong. YUNJAE!


" _Get a grip_ , Jung."

"Ugh… Chun, dia ini manusia atau bukan?"

"Tolong jangan ngiler, buku PR-ku ada tepat di depanmu. _Please._ "

"Dia sempurna sekali, ya Tuhan…"

Yoochun harus menahan segala hasrat untuk membanting komputer atau menggunting _headset_ yang bertengger di telinga sahabatnya. Telinganya panas mendengar Yunho, _for a lack of better word, fanboying_ -an selama hampir satu jam. Dia berkunjung ke ruangan kantor Yunho untuk mendiskusikan distribusi produk baru perusahaan bersama Yunho dan Changmin—bukan mendengar "Astaga, lihat wajahnya, siapa yang butuh pendamping hidup kalau ada dia" atau "Suaranya lebih indah dari petikan harpa malaikat" serta yang lebih parah "Menikahlah denganku, Jaejoong".

Sambil mendelik tajam pada video yang terputar di komputer Yunho, Yoochun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala.

"Berhentilah, Hyung. Sampai kapan kau mau menonton itu?" timpal Changmin, gerah juga melihat Yunho menyeringai lebar sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mencium monitor di hadapannya.

Yunho, tanpa memalingkan wajah sedikitpun dari pusat perhatiannya, berkata dengan cuek, "Sampai aku mati, atau sampai Kim Jaejoong menikah denganku."

Baik Yoochun maupun Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Beginilah jadinya jika punya sahabat _fanboy_ kelas berat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Squishysoo's first ever DBSK fic!**

 **I own nothing, for real. Every people mentioned here—except myself, duh—are NOT mine. I** _ **do**_ **own the plot, though**

 **No plagiarism, pretty please? With sugar on top? Thanks!**

 **YunJae—AU—Gaje, serius—DLDR**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Hampir seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan, dan banyak lagi di seluruh dunia, mengetahui atau setidaknya pernah mendengar nama ini. Wajah cantiknya senantiasa menghiasi papan _billboard_ iklan ternama, tak asing pula dilihat di televisi pada drama dan _talk show_ terkenal. Tubuhnya sudah kenal baik dengan pakaian hasil _desainer_ ternama, dan pula berjalan penuh percaya diri di atas panggung pameran busana.

Rambut hitam yang agak acak-acakan, alis yang menukik tajam, mata indah berhiaskan _eyeliner_ tebal, hidung yang mancung dan ramping, bibir merah menggoda, ditambah sifat yang menggemaskan plus tubuh yang proporsional—siapapun yang tak jatuh hati padanya patut diragukan kewarasan dan kemampuan matanya.

Untunglah, Jung Yunho masih waras.

Dia masih dapat mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Perpaduan tampan dan cantik—meski sepertinya "cantik" lebih mendominasi—ditambah talenta bernyanyi dan menari yang mengagumkan. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, artis papan atas yang diidolakan banyak orang.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong berlangsung lewat internet—alias MV yang tak sengaja ditontonnya di Youtube, tak lama setelah Jaejoong debut. Rasa penasaran pemuda itu bangkit saat melihat video yang dotonton puluhan juta orang itu muncul di berandanya. Yah, karena dia sendiri tidak punya pekerjaan mendesak, apa salahnya menonton, bukan? Nama Jaejoong sudah sering didengarnya, tapi dia sendiri belum pernah melihat wujud idola baru itu.

Hanya butuh waktu tiga menit menonton video, ditambah satu jam untuk merenungi hidup, dan Yunho resmi menjadi seorang Cassiopeia—penggemar Jaejoong. Hingga kini, di usianya dan Jaejoong yang menginjak 30 tahun, Yunho masih setia mengagumi poster Jaejoong di dinding kamarnya. Lima tahun memuja Jaejoong adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Masih segar di ingatannya saat pertama kali menghadiri konser perdana Jaejoong. Yunho, melupakan sejenak jati diri dan imejnya sebagai direktur muda terhormat, ikut melompat dan berteriak bersama ribuan Cassiopeia. Sebodo amat apabila ada yang menatapnya heran—seorang pria dewasa mengacungkan _light stick_ dengan histeris di tengah konser. Hal terpenting baginya saat itu adalah sosok Jaejoong di panggung sana.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah pengalaman hidup Yunho.

Yunho bahagia dengan hidupnya saat ini, sungguh. Seperti yang selalu dikatakannya, "Siapa yang butuh pendamping hidup kalau ada Jaejoong?", Yunho benar-benar tidak memikirkan masalah percintaan, meskipun orangtuanya sudah tak tahan melihat anaknya sendirian hingga hampir tua. Yunho merasa cukup dengan mengagumi Jaejoong lewat monitor atau dari kursi penonton. Satu-satunya kisah cinta serius yang pernah dialaminya adalah mengelus sayang foto Jaejoong di ponselnya.

Hidup Yunho bahagia bersama Jaejoong dalam mimpi.

Hingga kini.

" _Kapan aku bisa berbelanja bersama menantuku, Yun?_ "

"Eomma, _"_ Yunho mengusap dahinya gugup, meskipun ibunya di seberang telepon sana tidak bisa melihat. "Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan ini. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari kekasih."

" _Yoochun juga sibuk dengan perusahaan, tapi dia bisa menikah, tuh._ "

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa menggandeng pujaan hatinya. Aku? Cukup membawa foto Jaejoong di dalam dompet."

" _YAK!_ "Yunho harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga saat ibunya berteriak. " _Jaejoong ini, Jaejoong itu—kapan kau bisa_ move on _, anakku? Sampai Jaejoong menikah?_ "

"Tentu tidak, Eomma. Saat Jaejoong menikah denganku, masa aku harus _move on_ dari istriku sendiri?"

" _JUNG YUNHO!_ "

"IYA, IYA—Ampun, Eomma, telingaku serasa robek."

Yunho mendengar suara helaan napas ibunya. Sebenarnya, dia merasa agak bersalah—sangat bersalah, malah—karena belum bisa membahagiakan kedua orangtuanya dengan penuh. Ayah dan ibunya sudah mendesak untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup sejak usianya 26—empat tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya, hingga kini, dia sama sekali belummenemukan orang yang tepat.

Telinga Yunho hampir berdarah saat ibunya marah-marah—" _YUN! Kapan kau berdiri di altar sana, huh?"—_ sepanjang hari pernikahan Yoochun. Ayahnya juga mendelik tajam padanya—" _Haduh… kapan, ya anak Appa membawa kekasihnya?_ "—saat Changmin membawa kekasihnya ke kantor. Dia sudah keduluan dua kali.

Setelah beberapa detik terjadi kesunyian, ibu Yunho kembali buka suara. " _Yun._ "

"Ne, Eomma?"

" _Kuberi tenggat waktu tiga hari._ "

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

" _Jika dalam waktu itu kau tidak bisa membawa pulang calon istrimu, kau akan kujodohkan."_

Yunho sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa setelahnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Perlahan, ponselnya lepas dan jatuh ke lantai.

 _WTF._

 **.**

 **.**

"WAHAHAHAHA! MALANG KAU, YUN!"

"HYUNG! HAHAHA, ASTAGA!"

Yunho melempari kedua sahabatnya itu dengan pulpen. Bukannya mendapat simpati dan dukungan, dia justru ditertawai setelah menceritakan kemalangannya.

"Bantu aku, brengsek," Yunho menatap mereka tajam, "aku masih belum siap melepas Jaejoong! Hanya dia satu-satunya di hatiku!"

Changmin memasang tampang ingin muntah. "Kau menjijikkan, Hyung," kata Changmin. Yoochun mengamini. "Ibumu ada benarnya. Kau sudah kepala tiga. Mau jadi perjaka tua?"

Yunho terdiam. Changmin ada benarnya juga. Umurnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membina rumah tangga. Kalau boleh jujur, dia juga ingin memiliki orang yang dapat dikasihinya. Rasa iri sering menghampirinya saat melihat Yoochun memakan bekal buatan Junsu di kantor, atau melihat Changmin berbicara mesra pada kekasihnya lewat telepon. Dia juga ingin seperti itu.

Mungkin inilah saatnya melepas Jaejoong.

"Chun… tolong kenalkan teman-temanmu padaku. Aku akan mencoba berkencan dengan mereka selama tiga hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu—Bae Seulgi**

 **J-Holic Café. 12:04 KST**

 **Kesan pertama: Cantik, ceria.**

"Annyeong, Yunho-ssi! Apakah kau menunggu lama? Maaf, aku ada urusan sebentar."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, membalas sapaan wanita di hadapannya. Bae Seulgi, teman kuliah Yoochun dulu. Pemilik butik terkenal. Cantik. Belum secantik Jaejoong, menurut Yunho.

Aish, Jung Yunho! Lupakan sejenak Jaejoongmu, oke?

"Tidak apa-apa. Panggil aku Yunho saja. Boleh kupanggil Seulgi?"

"Tentu! Yunho-oppa. Boleh?"

Mereka memesan makanan dan mulai bercakap-cakap. Seulgi adalah pribadi yang hangat. Siapapun yang akan mendapatkannya kelak pastilah sangat beruntung. Di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah memiliki beberapa butik hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Seulgi adalah tipe wanita karir yang menakjubkan. Belum semenakjubkan Jaejoo—JUNG YUNHO!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Oppa," Seulgi melipat tangan di atas meja, "Oppa sering ke sini?"

Yunho mengangguk semangat, dia menjawab, "Ya. Aku suka suasana di sini."

Seulgi mengangguk paham. "Aku juga. Oppa tahu kan kalau ini milik Kim Jaejoong?"

Mendengar nama pujaan hatinya disebut, wajah Yunho sumringah seketika. "Tentu. Tempat ini sangat terkenal."

Sambil melihat sekeliling, Seulgi tersenyum. "Aku ingin sekali membuka café seperti ini. Tempat ini menjadi salah satu inspirasiku. Aku sangat mengagumi Kim Jaejoong karena berhasil merancang tempat ini."

Aku sangat mengagumi Kim Jaejoong.

Aku sangat mengagumi Kim Jaejoong.

 _Aku sangat mengagumi Kim Jaejoong._

"Aku juga sangat mengaguminya, Seulgi!"

Waktu makan siang mereka habiskan dengan memuji café tempat mereka bertemu. Seulgi, yang ternyata mengagumi Jaejoong, menanggapi perkataan Yunho dengan semangat. Yunho merasa nyaman berbicara tentang prospek keuntungan yang mungkin diraup dari usaha seperti ini.

Saat mereka berpisah, mereka sepakat bertukar nomor telepon. Seulgi mengungkapkan ketertarikannya untuk berbisnis bersama Yunho, mengingat selera pria itu hampir sama dengannya.

Seulgi wanita yang baik—sebagai rekan kerja. Dada Yunho tak berdebar kencang melihat senyumannya. Dia hanya mengantisipasi peluang mendapat rekan kerja.

Bae Seulgi bukanlah orang yang dia cari. Teman? Ya. Bukan kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis—Kwon Boa**

 **J-Holic Café. 12:11 KST**

 **Kesan pertama: Elegan, dewasa.**

Kwon Boa, kenalan Yoochun saat di Amerika. Berprofesi sebagai koreografer. Banyak grup terkenal yang mendapat arahannya, baik di Korea Selatan maupun di Amerika. Tubuhnya yang terbiasa bergerak seirama dengan musik terlihat anggun saat berjalan menghampiri meja Yunho.

Sedikit mengingatkan Yunho pada sosok Jaejoong, sebenarnya.

Tuh. Jaejoong lagi.

"Jung Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho tersenyum dan mempersilakan wanita itu untuk duduk. "Yunho saja."

Boa balas tersenyum. "Panggil aku Boa, kalau begitu."

Sambil menunggu datangnya pesanan, mereka memulai percakapan. Boa adalah tipe wanita yang tenang dan mandiri. Tinggal di Amerika membuat pikirannya sedikit bebas. Berbeda dengan Seulgi kemarin yang berpenampilan khas _businesswoman_ , Boa terlihat seperti remaja dengan celana denim dan kaus berkardigan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang berstelan jas tanpa kerutan. Meski begitu, aura dewasa tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

Selama percakapan mereka, Yunho dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Boa adalah wanita yang ambisius dan percaya diri. Menarik.

"Kudengar dari Yoochun, kau sering bekerja dengan artis-artis ternama, bagaimana rasanya?"

Boa tertawa pelan. "Tergantung _partner_ kerjasama itu sendiri, Yunho. Ada beberapa artis yang sulit diberi saran, ada pula yang sangat menerima kritik. Bahkan ada yang sebenarnya tidak memerlukan bantuanku sama sekali, saking hebatnya mereka dalam menari."

Seperti Jaejoong, mungkin?

Salah fokus, lagi.

Yunho terlihat tertarik. "Ada yang seperti itu?"

"Ya," Boa menyeruput sedikit kopi yang dipesannya. "Kim Jaejoong, contohnya."

Oh.

Oh.

Siapa tadi katanya? _Istri Yunho_?

Yunho hampir saja tersedak tiramisu yang dimakannya. "Kau pernah bekerja sama dengannya?"

Boa mengangguk. "Aku pernah membantunya menyusun koreografi untuk tur Asianya. Sungguh, dia tidak perlu meminta bantuanku, sebenarnya. Kemampuannya sangat luar biasa."

Yunho mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk menjawab dengan terlalu antusias. "Ya, dia memang sangat berbakat," kata Yunho, mencoba terlihat senormal mungkin meski _inner fanboy-_ nya sudah berteriak. _"_ Menurutmu, Jaejoong itu orang yang seperti apa? _"_

Mereka mulai membicarakan pengalaman Boa bersama Jaejoong. Boa terlihat menyukai Jaejoong yang baik hati dan manis. Dia menceritakan beberapa momen uniknya selama bekerja dengan Jaejoong.

Mereka berpamitan setelah waktu makan siang selesai. Mereka bertukar nomor telepon dan berjanji akan bertemu lain kali. Boa ingin melihat kemampuan menari Yunho saat pria itu berkata dia senang menari. Hubungan mereka berdua berubah dari orang asing menjadi teman sekaligus tutor.

Bukan. Bukan Boa yang dia cari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat—Go Ahra**

 **J-Holic Café. 12:17 KST**

 **Kesan pertama: Manis, supel**

"Yunho-oppa!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Ahra mendudukkan diri di depan Yunho. Ahra adalah kenalan Junsu—entah sebagai apa. Dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, Ahra adalah tipe wanita yang manis dan mengikuti tren pakaian. Yunho memandangi wajahnya dan, ya, wanita ini cantik meski hanya menggunakan sedikit polesan pada wajah.

"Halo, Ahra," Yunho memutuskan untuk langsung membuang sikap formalnya, mengingat Ahra sendiri tanpa canggung memanggil namanya. "Mau pesan sesuatu?"

Setelah berbicara sebentar, Yunho mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Ahra. Dia adalah seorang penulis naskah. Beberapa drama yang pernah diasuhnya termasuk jajaran drama papan atas. Yunho dibuat kagum saat Ahra menceritakan pengalaman dan ide-idenya sebagai seorang penulis. Tingkah manis Ahra sedikit mengingatkannya pada Jae—

Astaga.

Mereka sedang asyik membicarakan bisnis yang sedang digarap Yunho saat ponsel Ahra tiba-tiba berdering.

Suara merdu Jaejoong menyapa indera pendegaran mereka.

Ahra terlihat kesal saat melihat nama si pemanggil. Dia mencabut baterai ponselnya, tidak berniat mengangkat. "Aku sedang sebal dengan orang ini, Oppa," katanya setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas. "Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Sebentar," Yunho mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Ahra. "Yang barusan itu… Kim Jaejoong?"

Tanpa diduga-duga, Ahra menjerit.

 _Menjerit_.

"Oppa tahu Jaejoong?! Oppa Cassiopeia?"

Yunho, meski telinganya sempat tuli sesaat, mengangguk tanpa malu. "Aku sudah mengaguminya sejak debut, lima tahun lalu."

Ahra membelalakkan mata. Senyum lebar perlahan tercipta di wajah manisnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Yunho di atas meja. Dia menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

"Oppa," katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho makin erat. "Maukah kau benar-benar jadi Oppaku?"

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu _fanboy,_ Oppa!" jerit Ahra. "Jadilah kakakku!"

Percakapan yang awalnya tentang pekerjaan merembet menjadi Jaejoong, Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong.

Di akhir pertemuan mereka, setelah bertukar nomor telepon, Ahra mencium pipi Yunho singkat.

"Kudoakan semoga Jaejoong menikah dengan Oppa!"

Bukannya mendapat calon istri, Yunho justru mendapat adik perempuan yang ngebet ingin menjadi adik ipar Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

"… _jadi?_ "

"Aku… Eomma, _"_ Yunho menghembuskan napas panjang.. Pasrah. "Aku belum menemukan calon pendamping hidupku."

Terjadi keheningan singkat.

" _Datanglah ke rumah utama nanti malam. Pakai baju terbaikmu._ "

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Yunho hanya bisa terpaku menatap layar ponselnya. Wajah cantik Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya balik dari layar ponselnya.

"…selamat tinggal."

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho memasuki lobi rumah utamanya. Selama ini dia memang tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan kantornya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tinggal di rumah megah ini. Kini, dengan setelan jas hitam elegan, Yunho siap—terpaksa—menemui calon pasangannya.

Ibunya tersenyum senang saat mendapati Yunho sudah tiba. Yunho mencoba untuk balik tersenyum—namun, apa daya, susah rasanya. Hatinya masih belum menerima. Jaejoong, yang selama lima tahun ini mengisi ruang hatinya, masih sulit dia luapakan.

Bodoh, memang. Seharusnya Yunho tidak pernah membuka video di berandanya lima tahun lalu. Andai dia tidak terjatuh pada pesona Jaejoong waktu itu, mungkin perjodohan ini tidak akan terasa begitu berat.

Ayah Yunho menepuk punggung anaknya, seakan mengerti perasaan anaknya. "Kau akan menyukai orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, Nak," katanya. "Dia cantik, _multitalent,_ dan sangat sopan. Dia sempurna untukmu, Yunho."

 _Tidak sesempurna Jaejoong, Appa._

Yunho terduduk lesu di sofa ruang tamu. Wajahnya tertekuk. Kepalanya menunduk. Kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Pasti ini adalah saat-saat yang berat bagi anak mereka.

Pintu menuju ruang tamu terbuka lebar. Yunho dapat melihat tiga orang yang memasuki ruangan itu. Sebodo amat dengan sopan santun. Yunho sama sekali tidak bangkit untuk menyapa mereka bertiga—kedua orang tua beserta calon pendampingnya.

"Ah!" Nyonya Jung menyambut mereka bertiga dengan antusias. "Apa kabar? Omo, Yeobo, lihatlah! Calon menantu kita sangat cantik!"

Yunho dapat mendengar suara kekehan ayahnya. Dia sendiri masih betah memandangi ujung sepatunya. "Kau benar, Chagiya. Yunho sangat beruntung!"

Suara seorang wanita menjawab perkataan kedua orangtuanya. "Kalian terlalu memuji. Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu. Ah, yang duduk di sana pasti Yunho, benar?"

Ibu Yunho melirik anaknya yang masih terduduk lemas di sofa. "Maafkan kelakuan anakku, Tuan, Nyonya. Dia pasti masih terkejut…"

"Begitukah?" Giliran suara pria yang menjawab. Pasti ini calon ayah mertuanya. "Perkenalkanlah dirimu padanya."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar makin mendekat. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tubuh proporsional. Bibir merah menggoda. Hidung yang mancung dan ramping. Mata indah berhiaskan _eyeliner_ tebal. Alis yang menukik tajam. Rambut hitam yang agak acak-acakan.

Seulas senyum manis terbentuk di bibir merah orang itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho-ssi. Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Yunho tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang jelas, sesaat setelah orang itu—Jaejoong, omaigat—memperkenalkan diri, pandangan Yunho menghitam seketika dan tubuhnya oleh ke depan. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, Yunho sempat merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya dan suara merdu Jaejoong memanggil-manggil namanya

Lima tahun kemudian, saat anak mereka bertanya bagaimana kisah cinta kedua orangtuanya, Jaejoong hanya tertawa dan dengan santainya menjawab, "Appamu pingsan saking terpesonanya pada Eomma…"

"…Eomma juga terpesona padanya sampai-sampai kami langsung menikah seminggu setelahnya~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **End~!**

 **A/N:**

Haloo~

Bagi penghuni fandom DBSK, salam kenal yaa. Soo imnida~ Saya mencoba melebarkan sayap /?

Saya udah sering main ke banyak fandom, mulai dari anime, western, sampai kpop. Saya juga udah sering baca fic mulai dari EXOfficial couples sampai Sekai, Kray, dan Xiuhan, dari Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek hingga SooKai, Hanhun, Baekyeol. Dari Yunjae ke Jaeho.

So… why not try writing one?

Ini fic pertama saya tentang YunJae. Jiwa shipper saya berkobar setelah Yunppa sama Jaemma wamil bareng wkwkwk

Saya masih baru banget di fandom ini… pasti fic ini banyak kekeliruannya. Tolong beri kritik dan saran, ne? :D

So… review?

 **Tangsel. 7272015. Squishysoo.**


End file.
